


My nanny is a stalker

by sadreamer



Category: SHINee
Genre: Comedy, M/M, alternative universe, nanny - Freeform, stalkers
Language: Български език
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadreamer/pseuds/sadreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ви А е двадесет и няколко годишно момиче, което е президент на фен клуба на Jongkey - най-известната двойка новинари, които по една случайност са и женени. Когато Джонгхюн и Кибум започват да си търсят детегледачка, се ражда гениален план. Който може би не предвиждаше някои факти. Доста факти. Но пък погледната от добрата страна, Ви А имаше застраховка живот.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Кибум знаеше какъв иска да стане още от най-ранна детска възраст, затова за никой не беше изненада, когато след като завършването си на дванадесети клас, успя да влезе в един най-добрите университети, които предлагаха специалността репортер. Не беше изненада и това, че завърши първи по успех и почти веднага бе грабнат от втората по гледаемост национална телевизия и бавно, но сигурно, започна да се изкачва по стълбицата на успеха, печелейки всички с непогрешимия си нюх за новината и чаровна усмивка. 

Но когато обяви, че ще се омъжи за един от най-известните новинари, Ким Джонгхюн, това леко шокира някои среди. Но така или иначе, въпреки шушуканията, които се носеха из коридорите и няколко статии, които излязоха в папарашки списания, Кибум и Джонг се омъжиха и списание ‘Пийпъл’ обяви, че това е ‘сватбата на годината’. 

Една година по-късно и малкото им семейство се увеличи с още един член. За първи път в живота си, Кибум загърби любимата си работа и се съсредоточи върху детето си. Обожаваше Темин и възхваляваше малкото същество, като божество. Джонг често се шегуваше, че щеше да ревнува, ако беше факта, че бе собственото му дете. 

Така минаха пет години и половина и докато Кибум се оказа чудесна майка, той бе и чудесен репортер. Тръпката от разследването и репортажите на живо му липсваше все повече и повече, докато един ден не се събуди с решението, че е крайно време да се завърне. 

\- Щом това е желанието ти. - усмихна се Джонг и го притисна към гърдите си, двамата наблюдавайки как Темин се катери по една катерушка в парка. - Знаех, че рано или късно ще го поискаш. Това ти е в кръвта. 

\- Чувствам се виновен заради Мини… - прошепна Кибум затвори очи, когато усетих топлия дъх на съпруга си върху чувствителната кожа на врата си. - Сякаш го изоставям. 

\- Не говори глупости, Буми. Ти си най-добрата майка, за която може да си мечтае едно дете. Това, че искаш да се върнеш на работа, не те прави по-малко такава. Ще намерим гледачка. 

\- Татко, мамо! 

Темин дотича до тях, държейки в ръката си в кестен. Очите му бяха грейнали, устните извити в щастлива усмивка. 

\- Вижте какво намерих! Не е ли красиво! 

Кибум се отскубна от Джонг и клекна до сина си, така че да са на едно ниво. Нежно пое кестена и го огледа с подобаващото внимание, не забравяйки да ахне. След което прегърна момченцето, вдишвайки сладки аромат на детския шампоан, който идваше от косите му. Можеше ли наистина да остави най-ценното нещо в живота си в ръцете на чужд човек? 

\- Мамо, може ли да отида да потърся още? Искам да си направя колекция? - попита сладко момченцето и Кибум нямаше как да не отговори на тази усмивка. - Можем да ги сложим в хола, нали?

\- Ъм… Да, разбира се, че може. - отговори Кибум, хвърляйки кос поглед към Джонг, когато тъмнокосия мъж се изсмя. - Хайде, отивай. 

\- Слушам! - Темин изкозирува и затича обратно под кестена, оглеждайки земята внимателно. 

Кий остана клекнал, загледан зад сина си, докато не усети ръката на Джонг, която го хвана за лакътя и го повдигна на крака. 

\- Няма за какво да се притесняваш. Няма да сме първото семейство, което ще наеме детегледачка за детето си. - каза Джонгхюн, отгатвайки страховете на съпруга си, без да се нуждае от излишни думи. - Ще намерим най-добрата и всичко ще е наред. 

\- Дано да си прав, Джонг. В противен случай никога няма да си го простя. - промълви Кибум, сърцето му свивайки се болезнено, дори само при мисълта, че може да навреди по някакъв начин на Темин. 

Джонгхюн го прегърна и прогони страховете му с целувка. 

*** 

Ви А излезе от таксито и подавайки повече пари от нужното на шофьора, затвори вратата след себе си, обхващайки с поглед шикозната, жилищна кооперация пред себе си, помаейки си дълбоко въздух. 

\- Сега или никога, Ви А. Хиляди фенове, разчитат на теб. - каза си нисичко, чернокосо момиче, с наистина изчанчено вързана опашка и се насочи с решителни крачки към входната врата, изкарвайки от джоба си листчето с точния адрес. - Етаж седми, 73А. 

Мърморейки си адреса под носа, тя започна да търси апартамента на домофона, не можейки да скрие радостния си вик (по скоро писклив, подобен на тасманийски дявол, звук), изкарвайки телефона си да снима златистата табелка с прилежно изписано ‘Семейство Ким’ на нея. Момичетата никога нямаше да и повярват. След като и това беше направено, Ви А си пое дълбок въздух и приглаждайки синята си рокля, натисна копчето, усмихвайки се с онази усмивка, за която беше тренирала вече толкова дни наред. Усмивка, която казваше ‘аз съм професионалистка и обичам деца’, макар че майка и беше казала че е по скоро ‘аз съм луда и ще ви убия докато спите’, но майка и по принцип обичаше да си говори такива неща, които през годините Ви А се беше научила да игнорира. 

\- Кой е? - прозвуча изведнъж познат глас, леко променен от домофона и Ви А трябваше да стисне зъби за да не започне да вика. 

\- Тук съм за интервюто за работа. - каза тя, изненадващо спокойно. Знаеше си, че е добра актриса. Работата и беше в кърпа вързана. - Името ми е Сонг Ви А. 

\- Момент. - кратка пауза. - Да, добре, отварям ви. 

\- Благодаря.

Чу се изщракване и Ви А дръпна желязната топка, отправяйки последна усмивка към домофона. Сигурно имаше камери. 

Наложи се да не изкачи бегом стълбите (нещо и подсказваше, че потното и лице нямаше да и донесе допълнителни точки), викайки асансьора веднъж, стигайки до него. Реши да погледне резюмето си за последен път, преговаряйки си материала. Ако учителите от гимназията, можеха да я видят сега. После не можела да уче. Ха, право в кранчетата ви, дърти козли такива. Истината, че Ви А не беше глупава. Просто безкрайно мързелива. Сигурна бе, че ако и бяха предлагали голи снимки на Джонг и Буми като награда за шестица от училище, сега щеше е начело на НАСА. 

Вратите на асансьора се отвориха и Ви А прекрачи вътре, натискайки бутона за седмия етаж. В кабината се носеше тиха, приятна музика и момичето започна да си тананика, оглеждайки лицето си в огледалото. Беше се постарала грима и да е семпъл, а прическата беше видяла в едно от списанията на майка и за ‘висшето общество’. В него прочети и, че опашката тип ‘кукуригу’ отново се връща на мода. Коя беше тя да спори с модните експерти. 

За нейно нещастие, беше пропуснала да забележи, че броя бе от преди три години. 

Те Йонг, най-добрата и приятелка и вице-президент на ДжонгКий клуба, и беше помогнала да намерят идеалната рокля на точки, ‘заемайки’ перлената огърлица на майка си. 

\- Внимавай много с нея. - предупреди я тя. - Струва повече от нас двете, взети заедно. 

\- Моля ти се, че аз винаги внимавам. - замахна с ръка Ви А и неволно изпрати огърлицата към отсрещната страна на стаята. - Добре де, почти винаги. 

Слава Богу на огърлицата и нямаше нищо. 

И Ви А успя да се отърве само с две цицини и бледи следи от душене около врата си. 

Важното бе, че перлите сега бяха около врата и и щяха да и помогнат да получи работата и. А тогава…

Вратите се отвориха отново пред нея и тя побърза да се стегне (тоест да премахне перверзното изражение от лицето си) и с наперени стъпки излезе, тръгвайки по коридора, оглеждайки се за желаната врата. 

\- 72 А, 72 Б, 73А.. Аха! Ето я! Добре, ти можеш Ви А. Файтинг! Или по-добре да можеш, ако не искаш да си смениш името и да отидеш да живееш в Канада. - след тези не особено окуражителни думи, Ви А натисна звънеца, опитвайки се да не обръща внимание на това как трепери показалеца и. 

Минаха няколко секунди мъчителна тишина, в която всяка секунда сякаш се проточваше във вечност, когато от вътре се чу детски глас, последван от този на възрастен и шума на стъпки върху паркет. След което вратата се отвори рязко и на прага се показа ангелче. Ангелче, с омазана с течен шоколад (поне Ви А се надяваше да е това) уста и изпълнени с любопитство очи. 

\- Здравей. - усмихна му се Ви А, махайки с ръка неловко. - Ти сигурно си Темин, нали?

\- Мама ми каза да не говоря с непознати. И имаш грозна коса. 

Добре, дотук с ангелчето. 

В този момент от вътре се показа Джонгхюн и Ви А си мислеше, че е подготвена, но единственото, което и хрумна, докато гледаше лицето на което се любуваше всяка вечер по новините от толкова близо бе, че в предишния си живот сигурно бе мъченица, за да заслужи подобно щастие в този. 

-...съжалявам. - Ви А виждаше, че устните на Джонг се движат, но не чуваше звука, който излизаше от тях, не можейки да се нагледа на съвършената им форма. - … не е толкова грозна…- това над горната му устна бенка ли беше? Не знаеше, че има бенка и там. Трябваше да я добави в картата. - ...да влезете?

\- А? - попита Ви А, най-накрая излизайки от транса, в който беше изпаднала. - Искам да кажа, може ли да повторите? 

\- Казах, да заповядате вътре? - повтори объркано Джонг и на Ви А и се прииска да си удари шамар. - Добре ли сте? Сякаш сте малко разсеяна? 

\- О, не. В никакъв случай. Това лице се предава от поколения в нашето семейство. - засмя се Ви А пискливо, карайки Темин да се скрие зад Джонгхюн. - Имам предвид разсеяното. Не че наистина съм разсеяна. Аз съм сто процентов, съсредоточен човек. 

Боже мой, наистина трябваше да спре да говори. 

\- Разбирам. - кимна Джонг. - От години се опитвам да убеди Кибум, че и моето ‘глупаво’ изражение е така. Не ми се получава. Може би ще можете да вметнете това, когато се срещнете?

Той сериозно ли? 

\- Да, естествено. Не би било никакъв проблем. Казвам се Сонг Ви А и за мен е чест, че ми се обадихте за интервюто. - Ви А се поклони дълбоко, сварвайки Джонгхюн неподготвен. - Наистина голяма чест. 

\- Ким Джонгхюн. - поклони се на свой ред Джонгхюн, макар съвсем не толкова ниско, правейки подканващ жест с ръка. - Може да обуете тези чехли. 

\- Благодаря. - усмихна се Ви А, изхлузвайки обувките си и обувайки чехлите си, последвайки известния си домакин навътре в луксозното жилище, оглеждайки всичко с любопитство. Ах, ако можеше само да направи няколко снимки. - Имате красив дом. 

\- Благодаря. Кибум го обзаведе. - усмихна и се сияйно Джонгхюн, въвеждайки я в огромния хол, в който имаше учудващо малко мебели. - Настанете се удобно. Искате ли нещо за пиене? 

\- Вода ще е достатъчно. 

\- Студена, нали? Навън е такава жега. 

\- Ако не ви затруднявам. 

Джонг само махна с ръка и изчезна най-вероятно към кухнята, припявайки си припева на една модна песничка. 

Виж ти, колко лесно било да се държиш като ‘млада дама’. 

\- Защо си си разкрачила краката така? - попита Темин, който бе седнал на другия край на дивана и я бе наблюдаваше мълчаливо дотогава. 

Ви А побърза да прибере краката си, решавайки, че наистина трябва да внимава с Темин. 

\- Искаш ли бонбонка? - опита се да промени темата, започвайки да рови из чантата си. - Имам една, две някъде тук. 

\- Твоите зъби от бонбони ли са станали такива? - изстреля поредния си въпрос Темин и вената на челото на Ви А започна да пулсира. Това малко, дяволско… - Мама казва, че бонбоните са вредни за здравето и че не бива да прекаляваме. Но спокойно, какичке. Съседката ни е само с два зъба и пак си е намерила мъж. 

\- Това е… ...Много успокоително. - усмихна се насила Ви А. - Но аз нямам намерение да се омъжвам, така че няма за какво да се притеснявам. 

\- Разбирам. На твое място и аз щях да стана монахиня. - започна да кима разбиращо с глава Темин и колко годинки даваха за убийството на деца? 

Ви А тъкмо бе стигнала мислено до по средата на плана на това как да бутне Темин от терасата и да го направи да изглежда като нещастен случай, когато Джонгхюн се завърна, държейки чаша с вода, която постави пред нея. 

\- Темин, защо не отидеш да си поиграеш? - попита сина си Джонг. 

\- Но аз искам да остана тук. 

\- Темин. 

\- Добре, но какичката има странна прическа. 

\- Темин! Извини се веднага! Не виждам нищо странно в прическата на госпожицата! 

\- Мама каза, че не е хубаво да се лъже!

*** 

\- Казвам ти, истински демон! Синът на Луцифер! Олицетворението на Злото в най-чистата му форма! - изреждаше Ви А, докато се тъпчеше с чипс, седнала по турски пред телевизора в малкия си хол, който играеше и ролята на спалня и кухня. - В очите му има дяволски искри и кучешките му зъби-

\- Добре, добре. Разбрахме. Не не интересува това. - замахна във въздуха с печено пилешко бутче Те Йонг. - Искам важните подробности, жено. 

\- Ако под важни имаш предвид дали Джонгхюн наистина има татуировка на пъпа. - включи се в разговора Деанг, не откъсвайки очи от сериала на екрана. 

\- Именно. Важни неща! - възкликна Те Йонг и отхапа от пилешкото, оригвайки се доста звучно. Тя бе модерна, млада жена и като такава не вярваше на остарели неща, като маниери за хранене и подобни глупости. Че какъв по-голям комплимент от това за готвача от това да му се оригнеш в лицето? - Е, има ли? 

\- Ти сериозно не си добре с главата. Как според бих могла да разбера това в първата ни среща? - вдигна ръце във въздуха Ви А. - Здравей. Нещо против да ми покажеш пъпа си? Най-добрата ми приятелка се чуди дали наистина имаш татуировката на лисица там.

\- Можеше да пробваш. - погледна я обвинително Те Йонг. - Никога не знаеш, кога ще ти излезе късмета. 

\- Какъв е шанса да те изберат според теб, Ви А? - попита Деянг. 

\- Доста голям. Кой ли може да устои на чара ми? 

Настана тишина, прекъсвана от драматичните хлипания на главната героиня, която плачеше над гроба на баща си. 

\- Спукано ни е работата.. - промърмори Деянг! - От клуба ще ни убият. Дам. Сто на сто. Твърде млада съм за да имам надгробна плоча. 

\- Спокойно. Бръчките около очите ти говорят друго. 

\- Кой го казва. Като се намръщиш приличаш на Шар пей. 

\- По-добре от слонски задник. 

\- Мислиш се, за много оригинална, нали?

\- Хора! Не искам да прекъсвам спора ви, но недоверието ви в мен, е леко обиждащо. - съобщи Ви А, тикайки нова доза чипс в устата си. - А и както казах, чара ми е неустоим. 

\- Свършено е с нас. - въздъхна Те Йонг. 

\- Така е. - съгласи се Деянг. 

\- Майната ви.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Не мисля, че това е най-подходящия избор. - поклати глава Кий, седейки на столчето пред тоалетката си и нанасяйки овлажняващ крем с тампонче. Не беше от хората, които оставаха външния си вид на произвола на съдбата. - Онази жена с английския. Видя ли, че последната и е работа е била с близнаци и са и дали чудесни препоръки. Това трябва да означава нещо, нали?

\- Но тя мирише на нафталин. - изрази възмущението си Джонгхюн, опънал се на спалнята им по корем и сменяйки канал след канал. - Говореше толкова префърцунено. На какво ще научи Темин? Как да си пие чая с мляко и една бучка захар.

\- Мини не обича чай… - промърмори разсеяно Кибум, откъсвайки нощната маска със зъби и изкарвайки я внимателно.

\- Не е там въпроса! Мисля, че Сонг е най-добрия избор. Темин я хареса. 

\- Защото е казал, че има странна прическа? - усъмни се Кибум, притискайки маската към лицето си така, че само очите и устата му останаха непокрити. - Но като се замисля, това сигурно го е взел от теб.

\- Моля?

\- Ами да. Когато се срещахме за пръв път ми каза, че имам странни очи. - обърна се Кибум към съпруга си. - Не че това ти прочете да се натискаме на втората.

\- Интересно как помниш такива неща, а не можеш да запомниш рождения ми ден.

\- Не съм добър с датите. - повдигна рамене Кибум и се изправи от столчето за да се присъедини към съпруга си на леглото, който благодушно му направи място без да мърмори. - Не

че не вярвам на преценката ти, Джонг.. Добре де, може би почти не че не вярвам-

\- Хей!

\- Но ми се искаше да мога и аз да я интервюирам преди да я наемем. 

\- Какво да я извикаме в пет ли? - изсумтя Джонг и придърпа Кибум към себе си. - Всичко ще е наред. Ще видим как ще мине първата седмица и ако не се справя, винаги можем да наемем друга детегледачка. За това е пробният период все пак.

\- Плашиш ме като се държиш така? - усмихна се Кибум леко, внимавайки за маската на лицето си.

\- Как?

\- Разумен и така нататък.

\- Аз съм изключително разумен мъж, ако искаш да знаеш.

\- Мхм. - измърка Кибум и спуска ръката си надолу по корема на Джонг, мускулите стягайки се от допира му. - И иска ли този разумен мъж, да прави някои много, много неразумни неща?

Джонгхюн не отговори. Вместо това дръпна маската от лицето на Кибум и захвърли незнайно на къде, заглушавайки с целувка протестите му.

***

Будилника започна да пищи по онзи досаден начин, който караше Ви А да и се иска да има чук под ръка. Но поне нямаше подобно нещо, се задоволи с това да го избута холната масичка, чувствайки удотволерение, когато се чу шумно туп, последвано от блажена тишина. Кой идиот го беше навил, за толкова рано.

Минаха десет минути, докато се усети, че идиотът бе тя и че след един час трябваше да бъде в дома на семейство (ДжонгКий плюс демона) Ким. А живееше в другия край на града. 

Ви А отметна завивките си си с примирението на човек, който знаеше, че отново трябва да даде пари за такси. Това ако не успееше да изнуди клуба по някакъв начин.

Взе си душ за отрицателно време и облече дрехите, които Те Йонг грижливо беше подготвила. Този път, слава Богу, бяха панталони. Нямаше да понесе още един разкрачен инцидент.

Тъкмо прибираше косата си на опашка, когото мобилния и започна да звъни.

\- Ало?

\- Успала си се, нали? - прозвуча грачещия глас на майка й от другата страна на линията.

\- Не. - излъга без капка срам Ви А. - Точно на време съм си.

\- Хмм.. - Ви А можеше да се закълне, че може да долови разочарованието в този звук. - Вече трябва да тръгваш, нали?

\- Да.

\- Кажи ми, че Те Йонг или Деанг са ти избрали дрехите.

\- Майко, мога да те уверя, че съм напълно способна да се облека сама.

\- Хмм…

\- Това ‘хмм’ наистина ми лази по нервите.

\- Хмм…

\- Осиновена съм, нали?

\- Щом повдигна въпроса..

\- Ти си зла и нямам време за това.

***

\- Обича бананово мляко, но не му давай повече от две. Едно на закуска и едно на обяд. И в никакъв случай не му давай шоколад преди обяд. Кибум много държи на тези неща. - изреждаше Джонгхюн, докато обуваше обувките си. Ви А се опитваше да не гледа към задника му, не и се получаваше особено. - Можете да гледате анимационни филмчета от колекцията му. Предупреждавам, че най обича ‘Костенурките нинджа’ и най-вероятно ще знаеш репликите до седмица.

\- Няма проблеми, господин Ким. - махна с ръка Ви А. - Свикнала съм.

Ви А предположи, че не е нужно да сподели, че всяка неделна сутрин все още го правеше. Както и събота в три следобед. И в-

\- Ако има нещо, можете да ми се обадите на личния телефон, оставил съм на бар плота.

Очите на момичето светнаха. Личният телефон на Ким Джонгхюн. Пукнете се от яд, проклети неверници. 

\- Е, мисля, че е това. Довиждане и приятен ден. - усмихна и се Джонг.

\- Довиждане, господине. Приятна работа. И не се притеснявайте. Всичко е под контрол.

Да. И наистина беше под контрол. Под контрола на Темин.

 

***

\- Трябва да изядеш овесената си каша. Всички го правят. - настоя Ви А, побутвайки бялата, порцеланова купичка отново към момчето.

Под всички нямаше предвид и себе си. Божичко, тази гадост не ставаше за храна и на животни.

\- Не искам! - заяви Темин и бутна купичката обратно към детегледачката си, кръстосвайки ръце пред гърдите си. - Искам бананово мляко!

\- Веднага щом си изядеш кашата, ще ти дам. - опита се да го увещае Ви А, стискайки ноктите си в дланите, така че по кожата и остана та белези във формата на полулунички. - Хайде, не искаш да кажем на мама, че не си си изял закуската, нали?

Споменаването на мама, явно беше магическата дума, защото очите на детето се уголемиха комично и то си грабна купичката, започвайки да яде с шокираща бързина.

\- Не е нужно да бъзраш толкова. Имаме предостатъчно време и-

\- Лошо ми е... - изпъшка изведнъж Темин и преди да Ви А да може да реагира по някакъв начин, възпитаника и повърна до стола си, разнасяйки това, което някога бе храна, а а сега стомашни остатъци, по белите точки.

Собственият стомах на Ви А започна да се бушува при гледката.

\- Темин. - попита тя привидно спокойно, забелязала кафявото, почти разпознаваемо нещо, точно до крака на стола на Темин. - Шоколад ли си ял?

\- Не.

\- Сигурен ли си?

\- Ако кажа да, ще ме накажеш, нали?

\- Не, разбира се.

\- Добре, тогава малко.

\- И колкото малко по-точно?

\- Ами половин..

\- Ред?

\- Шоколад...

\- Разбирам. Защо не отидеш да си се измиеш, докато аз не изчистя в кухнята? - попита Ви А с измъчена/гневна физиономия, усещайки първите пристъпи на главоболие. С какво бе заслужила подобна съдба?

С това, че мамиш и лъжеш едно семейство, обади се съвестта й, но Ви А харесваше прекалено много ролята на изкупителна жертва, за да и обърне някакво внимание.

\- А и лелче? - обади се Темин, точно преди да излезе от стаята. - Чичи е направил срамната работа на килима в стаята м и.

\- Кой, по-... Искам да кажа, кой е Чичи?

\- Кучето ми.

Куче? Никой не и беше казал нищо за куче.

Да не би да беше плюшена играчка, която можеше да ака синтетични глупости?

***

\- Не мога, наистина не мога. - изплака в телефонната слушалка Ви А, докато Чочо (който се оказа, че не е плюшен и не ака синтетични глупости) дърпаше крачола на панталона, въртейки главата си игриво.

\- Дръж се мъжки-

\- Не довършвай това изречение, моля те. - тросна се Ви А и тръсна крака си, надявайки се да се отърве от малкото пекинезче. Това, че кучетата приличат на собствениците наистина ще се окаже вярно. - Беше грешка. Не трябваше да го правим.

\- Чакай, чакай! Как така грешка? Знаеш, че твоеото дело ще бъде запомнено вовеки и ще се предава от уста на уста. - започна вдъхновено Те Йонг.

\- Това е обезпокоително всъщност... - промълви Ви А, отказвайки се да гони кучето.

\- Не я слушай. Прекали с кофеина. - намеси се и Деянг, по звуците, които очевидно се чуваха, ядейки нещо. - Знаеш, че Темин е просто дете. И го гледаш, да видим, точно от три часа.

\- Не забравяй, че трябва да изпълниш дълга си! - възкликна Те Йонг. - Заради всички джонгкий фенове някъде там, който имат правото да знаят повече за личния живот на любимците си.

\- Това означава ли, че ако предполагаемото дете ме убие или стане 'нещастен' случай, който няма да е нещастен, да знаете, ще ми издигнете статуя? - попита с надежда Ви А, примирявайки се с факта, че не може да се откаже.

\- Естествено. Но може паметната плоча и ще излезе по-евтин-

\- Кхъм.

\- Искам да каже, естествено, статуя в цял ръст.

Ви А наистина бутона за край на конферентната връзка. Точно така можеше да е по-лошо. Не бе много сигурна как, но знаеше, че може да е.

\- Лелке!

Добре, още един път да чуеше това лелче и щеше да има детски бургер за вечеря. И не, не този с играчката.

\- Изтървах си млякото! На килима на мама! Персииския!

\- Идвам. - извика от скришното си място в килера Ви А, влачейки със себе си кучето, което упорито се държеше за крачола. - Не стъпвай в него, окей?

\- Но прави забавен звук!

\- И ти ще правиш, докато ти потапям главата в тоалетната чиния.

Последното беше едва промълвено.

***

Кий плъзна картата си и изчака да чуе пиукането, побутвайки навътре входната вратата. Заслуша се за някакви звуци, които можеха да му подскажат какво се случва, но в апартамента бе настанала подозрителна тишина. Кибум се намръщи и изхлузи скъпите си, кожени обувки припряно отивайки към хола, който бе празен. Погледна към кухнята и тя бе подобно пуста. Със свито сърце, се насочи към детската, проклинайки и себе си и Джонг, затова, че бяха оставили Мини с една непозната. Знаеше си, че ще стане така. Беше сигурен. И за какво?! За проклетата му-

Отвори вратата на сина си и устата му зейна отворена, при гледката, която го посрещна.

\- Мини! - възкликна името на сина си Кибум.

\- Мамо! - извика радостно момченцето и се втурна към него, прегръщайки го през кръста. - Прибра се най-накрая!

\- Съжалявам, забих се малко. - погали меките му коси Кибум разсеяно, гледайки към завързаното на стола с нещо, което подозрително приличаше на една от пижамите на Джонг. В устата и имаше чорап. Кибум се надяваше да е чист. - Какво става тук?

\- Играем си. - обясни Темин сериозно и Кибум видя пластмасовия пистолет в ръката му. - Лелката е пленница на Бунтовниците!

\- Разбирам. - кимна Кибум и се усмихна на сина си, игнорирайки заглушените звуци на протест, които идваха от 'пленницата'. Джонгхюн наистина не трябваше да учи сина им как се прави морски възел. - А сега, защо не отидеш да се измиеш? После ще имаш изненада?

\- Каква?! - попита развълнувано Мини и започна да подскача на едно място, Чичи имитирайки движенията на малкия си собственик. - Играчка?!

\- Ще видиш. Бягай в банята.

Мини кимна и излезе от стаята послушно. Беше такова ангелче.

Поредният заглушен звук и Кибум се усети, че забравя нещо.

\- О, толкова съжалявам. - измърмори и отиде да освободи детегледачката, самият той затруднявайки се да развие възела, но така или иначе и успя и момичето посегна нагоре, изхлузвайки чорапа от устата си. Лицето и беше зачервено. - Е, ти сигурно си Ви А, нали?

\- Да, господине. - каза гледачката, изглеждайки ужасно уморена. - Приятно ми е да се запознаем.

\- И на мен. Искаш ли да си поговорим на чаша кафе?

За момент му се стори, че Ви А ще откаже, но тя не го направи.

\- С удоволствие. Само да възвърна чувствителността в краката си.

***

Деянг и Ви А се бяха настанили пред телевизора, гризейки ноктите си, докато Те Йонг нагласяше кабелите зад плазмата.

\- Ами ако не стане? Ами ако открият камерата? - завайка се Ви А, все пак не откъсвайки очи от екрана. - Сигурно вече имат запазено място в мен в ада. Но първо ще трябва да мина 

в затвора, а знаете ли колко често си изтървам сапуна в банята? А и-

В този момент черния екран се освети и леко замъглено, на него се показа спалнята на семейство Ким. Всички мисли за затвори и демони с черни пантолони излетяха през прозореца, заменени с тези на горещите Джонгкий моменти, на които несъмнено щяха да станат свидетели. Пък и в затвора нямаше да е чак толкова зле. Безплатна храна и дрехи.

\- Воала! Трябвало е да вкараме черния кабел в буксата. - обясни Те Йонг и седна дивана, не искайки да изпусне нещо. - Ето го Кий!  
***

Кибум влезе в спалнята, триейки мократа си коса с кърпа. Беше толкова уморен. Радваше се, че се е върнал на работата си, но беше забравил, колко изтощителна може да е тя.

\- О, готов си. Искаш ли масаж?

Кибум се обърна към съпруга си, изпращайки му благодарствена усмивка.

\- Няма да ти откажа. 

Джонг седна и разтвори крака, правейки място на Кибум да седне между тях, започвайки да разтрива скованите мускули, карайки другия да издаде въздишка от удоволствие.

\- Мисля, че Ви А не е толкова лоша. - сподели Кибум след няколко минути, издавайки звук подобен на мъркане, когато пръстите на Джонг отпуснаха поредния възел около врата му.

\- Казах ти. - каза самодоволно Джонгхюн. - Имам страхотен усет за хора.

 

***

\- Ким Кибум мисли, че не съм толкова лоша. - промълви замечтано Ви А, в очите и повявайки се звездички. - Сигурно сънувам.

\- Да, да. А сега млъкни да чуем какво си говоря. Звука е ужасен. - сряза я Деянг гадничко.

 

***

\- Предполагам си бил прав. И Темин наиситна я харесва. - Кибум наведе главата си на другата страна, давайки място за работа на Джонг. - Но някой трябва да даде някой друг съвет за обличане на бедното момиче.

 

***

\- Пхахахаха!

\- Стига си смяла, крава такава! Ти ми избра дрехите! - тросна се Ви А, не изтърпявайки и бутвайки Деянг на земята, другото момиче, не спирайки да се смее. - Гаднярка.

\- Тихо, усещам го. - изшътка Те Йонг на приятелките си.

\- Кое? - попита я Деянг.

\- Сексът, кое може? - вдигна ръце във въздуха Те Йонг, сякаш питайки небесата защо трябва да се занимава с такива идиоти.

 

***

\- Благодаря, Джонг. Господи, нямам търпение да се пъхна под завивките. - прозя се Кибум, изправяйки се.

\- Направи го. Аз имам да довърша един материал и ще си легна и аз.

\- Добре, скъпи. Не стой до късно. - Кий целуна Джонг по главата и отиде да легне от своята страна.

 

****

\- Усещане, Та Йонг? Усещане, викаш?

\- И на най-велите се случва да се объркат. - промълви нещастно Те Йонг, гледайки как Кибум си ляга, а Джонг излиза от стаята.

\- Измамница.

\- Хей! Шестото ми чувство е истинско!

\- Да, както и това че имаш златен кътник, нали? - припомни и Деянг.

\- Добре де. Аз може и да нямам, но леля ми имаше и съм много запозната с тези неща.  
\- Може би е знак от съдбата, че трябва да спрем. - предположи Ви А плахо.

\- Ти добре ли си, след всичко, което направихме!

\- Именно.

\- Кажи на чувството си на вина да се разкара.

***

\- Темин слез от там! - кресна Ви А, осъзнавайки, че малкия се е качил отгоре гардероба в детската си. - Може да паднеш!

\- Няма! Аз съм маймуна! - заяви Темин, кръстосвайки ръце инатливо. - Маймуните живеят по дърветата!

\- Да, по дърветата, не по гардероби!

\- Това не е гардероб!

\- О, мога да те уверя, че е!

\- Не, не е! Ти си гадна!

Ви А млъкна, гледайки втрещена към момченцето. Досега никога не я бе наричал гадна.

\- Темин, моля те слез от там.

\- Няма пък.

\- Добре. Щом ти не искаш, аз ще го направя.

Оказа се, че ще е по-лесно да се каже, от колкото да се направи.

А и вероятно трябваше да се досети, че шкафа с играчките можеше и да е издържал теглото на Темин, но за нейното не беше толкова сигурно. В един момент беше горе, а в другия долу, докато Чичи упорито ближеше лицето и. 

\- Добре ли си? - надвеси се се лицето на Темин отгоре и.

\- Супер. - усмихна се Ви А.

Да, супер. Освен цицината на главата. И леко изкълчения глезен.

Нищо работа.

***

\- Тази вечер ще е. Усещам.

\- Просто млъкни. - прекъсна я нещастно Ви А, опитвайки се да настини крака си на малкото столче, така че да е най-безболезнено.

Бяха и дали три дни почивка, плюс таксите в болницата.

\- Това, че ти не си в настроение, не означава, че и другите трябва да страдаме.

\- Изкълчих си шибания крак. Щом и вас не може да ви боли, поне мога да ви мърморя.

\- Тихо, ето ги. - изшътка Деянг в мига в който Джонг и Кибум се появиха в спалнята, за голяма радост на момичета, натискайки се като тинейдъжъри.

Пет минути по-късно (след няколко много впечатляващи смучки и обарвания) късмета обаче им изневери, когато Джонгхюн свали сакото си и го захвърли на където му падне, което се оказа точно върху вазата с изкуствени цветя в ъгъла. Където и Ви А беше сложила камерата.

\- О, я стига! Шегуваш ли се, Господи, шегуваш ли се?! - възкликна възмутено Те Йонг.

\- Поне все още имаме звуците. - вдигна рамене Деянг. - Все нещо е.

***

Една седмица по-късно и все още не бяха хванали любимата си двойка в действие, което беше странно, защото и трите бяха убедени, че двамата имаха сексуалния апетит на зайци. 

Тоест бяха убедени преди. Сега вече не чак толкова.

\- От работата ще да е. - промълви нещастно Ви А, докато махаше дъвката от косата си с малко гребенче. Същата дъвка, която Темин беше решил, че ще е мн забавно да залепи в косата и. - Имам предвид почти не го виждам, а когато го направя, изглежда смазан.

\- Именно! Сексът е идеалното решение за това. - възмути се Те Йонг, подпирайки главата си назад.

\- Съгласна. - кимна Деянг унило, чоплейки кожичките около ноктите си.

***

Две седмици и половина по-късно, Джонг и Кий правеха секс.

\- Това е най-хубавата нещо, което съм виждала през живота си. - изхлипа Те Йонг, поддържайки кървящата си кърпичка под носа. – Перфектно.

\- Несъмнено. - кимна и Ви А и нейните очи подозрително влажни.

\- Хора. - прекъсна ги Деянг.

\- Какво?

\- Забравихме да пуснем записвачката.

-....

Край


End file.
